carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
This Kiss
“This Kiss” is a song by Carly Rae Jepsen, taken from her second studio album and first international release, Kiss (2012). It is the second track. The song was written by Jepsen, Matthew Koma, Kelly Covell and RedFoo of electropop duo LMFAO through e-mails, text messaging and telephone calls, and was released as the third single from the album on September 10, 2012. The mid-tempo pop track lyrically speaks about a kiss being something Carly can’t resist and the lips of her beloved. “This Kiss” received mostly positive reviews from music critics, who perceived the song's potential. However, it failed to achieve impact similar to “Call Me Maybe” and “Good Time”, reaching the top thirty in Canada and reaching a peak of #86 on the Billboard Hot 100. An accompanying music video was first released on October 26, 2012 at the Fun Size film premiere, and was released online on October 28, 2012. Jepsen performed “This Kiss” on several occasions, such as at The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Late Show with David Letterman and Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve with Ryan Seacrest. Background and composition “This Kiss” was written by Jepsen, Kelly Covell, Matthew Koma, and Stefan Kendal Gordy, also known as RedFoo from electropop duo LMFAO, through e-mails, text messaging and telephone calls. Jepsen explained that she had "never written a song that way before so I'd definitely say it was new," adding that "there was something really exciting about being on the phone and singing ideas to each other and then calling each other back and re-writing lyrics in your BlackBerry and iPhone and seeing it all being exchanged." The singer also revealed that she was pleased with the creative process of the song, commenting that "despite all this craziness, it remains the same. And that same exciting feeling that I had before anybody knew me, when I was just beginning to work on 'Call Me Maybe', is the same feeling I had today with RedFoo from LMFAO. You can sense the people who really have it are about writing that right word or that right melody to make it lift and make you feel that perfect emotion." "This Kiss" was recorded at Party Rock Studio with RedFoo in 2012, and was released as the second single from Kiss on September 10, 2012. "This Kiss" is a mid-tempo pop track which lyrically speaks about a kiss being something Jepsen can't resist and the lips of her beloved, featuring lyrics such as "This kiss is something I can't resist/Your lips are undeniable/This kiss is something I can't risk/Your heart is unreliable" during the chorus. Carl Williot of Idolator compared the lyrics to the ones of Hall & Oates' "Kiss on My List" (1981), while About.com reviewer Bill Lamb commented that Jepsen's vocals on the track have "a girly feel that endears her to young pop fans." Reception Critical reception "This Kiss" received mostly positive reviews from music critics. Amy Sciarretto of Pop Crush rated the song four out of five stars, describing it "as sweet and as cavity-causing as 'Call Me Maybe'." Sciaretto added that is "quite possible that ‘This Kiss’ could be one of the biggest songs of the fall of 2012." Billboard critic Jason Lipshutz deemed the song "as undeniable as the lips of the lyrical object of affection who (gasp!) isn't the boy she has back home." While Heather Phares of Allmusic thought that it "sounds the most like a typical pop single, but boasts lyrics ... that are better written than the work of most of her competition." Carl Williot of Idolator was sure "this one will monopolize the airwaves like her last song, but with the dance beat and vocal effects, Carly's going for dance floor domination as well," with Bill Lamb of About.com adding that "remixes of "This Kiss" are likely to make the song ready for the dance floor." Chart performance Following its release as a single, "This Kiss" failed to achieve impact similar to "Call Me Maybe" and "Good Time", debuting at number 86 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the week ending September 29, 2012, before falling off the chart the following week. Idolator critic Sam Lansky found "frustrating" that "the song hasn’t managed to chart since its initial debut at #86 on the Hot 100," but commented that "we’re still crossing our fingers that it picks up, maybe. Or definitely." The song managed to stay for one week on the New Zealand Singles Chart at number 39, and on the French Singles Chart at number 173. In Japan, it reached number 95 on the country's Hot 100 chart, while peaking at number 23 on the Canadian Hot 100. Music video See This Kiss (music video). She had a trip with her friends. She went to a disco and sang to the people. She took a picture of another woman. Then continued singing. Then dived in the water with the man. Live performances and usage in media Jepsen first performed "This Kiss" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on September 18, 2012. On September 18, 2012, Jepsen performed the song on So You Think You Can Dance’s season 9 finale. The singer also appeared on the television show 90210, in the episode "Till Death Do Us Part", performing the song. On October 25, 2012, she performed the song on Late Show with David Letterman. For the performance, Jepsen sported a shimmery dress and slick jacket. Despite Jepsen not appearing on the film, "This Kiss" was featured in the comedy Fun Size. As a promotion for both the song and the film, the ones who bought the ticket to watch Fun Size until November 4, 2012 would get a free download of "This Kiss". The song was included in the Believe Tour setlist. On December 31, 2012, Carly performed it and “Call Me Maybe” on Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve. Lyrics I went out last night I'm going out tonight again Anything to capture your attention (your attention) And she's a real sweet girl And you know I got a boy Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention) And you, I always know where you are And you always know where I am We're taking it way too far But I don't want it to end This kiss is something I can't resist Your lips are undeniable This kiss is something I can't risk Your heart is unreliable Something so sentimental You make so detrimental And I wish it didn't feel like this Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss I don't wanna miss this kiss You know you're just my type And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart Tempting my confession (my confession) And you're a real hot thing But you know I've got a boy somewhere So can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension) And you, I'm dancing the way you are And your dancing the why I am We're taking it way too far But I don't want it to end This kiss is something I can't resist Your lips are undeniable This kiss is something I can't risk Your heart is unreliable Something so sentimental You make so detrimental And I wish it didn't feel like this Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss I don't wanna miss this kiss But if you ask me to I couldn't, I couldn't, I You're leaning closer and I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I But if you ask me to I couldn't, I couldn't, I I shouldn't, I shouldn't I don't wanna miss this kiss This kiss is something I can't resist Your lips are undeniable This kiss is something I can't risk Your heart is unreliable Something so sentimental You make so detrimental And I wish it didn't feel like this Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss I wish it didn't feel like this I don't wanna miss this kiss Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Carly Rae Jepsen